Fallout: Aperture Science
by cpl20
Summary: The wasteland is a dangerous place. Chell hasn't seen the outside of aperture for over two hundred years. Now she is about to learn how much the world has changed while she was gone...


War... War never changes..

Through out human history mankind has always had an affinity for war. From the very first club to the atom bomb man has always found a way to destroy.

Humanity's greed and lust for new ways to destory one another has would be it's undoing in the yar 2077.

This greed had driven companies to create new way to kill. One such company being Aperture Science, a corperation which through out things such as ethics and human right in the name of advancment and progress.

This comapny would later become a key memeber of the Enclave as they continued thier horrifying tests.

Now over two hundred years later on the year 2288 in the wasteland that was once Michign a woman has just escaped the ruins of Aperture Science.

Chell's POV

I walked out metal door and into a vast field of wheat.

Looking up at the sun I had to cover my eyes for a few moments while they adjusted to the natural light.

'It's been so long since I've seen the natural light. So long..'

Just as I'm about to start walking I here a rumbling coming from behind me. Looking behind i see the companion cube come flying out of the shed that masked the exit of the facility.

'Well at least I'm not alone out here' I picked up the Companion cube and dusted off the ash.

After doing that I held it tight as I begun walking into the Wheat field.

-Four Hours Later-

It's been four hours since I left aperture and night has already begun to fall. I still haven't found a way out of this wheat field.

Sitting down next to my companion cube I hug by legs attempting to get some warmth.

Just as I'm starting to relax I hear something walking in the wheat. I turn around and face the wheat before backing away slowly. As I'm backing away a huge beast suddenly jumps out of the wheat causing me to fall unto my back.

This.. Monster looks like nothing I've ever seen. It has horns on it's head and scales on it's back. And giant sharp claws on it's hands.

I start crawling backwards attempting to get away from it but the monster picks me up.

Just as it's back to rip me to pieces a red laser bolt comes from behind me hiting the monster's right arm causing it to drop me.

A robot that looks like a turret with hands and feet appears from where the laser came from and begins to continue shooting at the monster with it's hand moutened laser weapon.

I take this has an oppertunity to run as I grab my companion cube before dashing the direction the robot came from. As I'm running away I turn my head back to the fight to see the monster ripping the arm of the robot off.

I turn my head forward and keep running as fast as a I can. But I haven't rested all day and along with carrying the companion cube I'm not in any fit state to outrun.. whatever that is.

As it quickly catches up to me I see a small white tower in the field ahead.

I reach the tower and throw the companion cube onto it before climbing up myself.

On top of the tower I see what looks to be large laser turret with a seat and controls attached to it.

I jump in the seat and press what looks to me the power button to start up the turret.

The monster jumps out of the wheat infront of the tower and growls at me while the turret is still powering up "Dammit... Dammit... Come on come on come on..." I mutter as the beast runs towards the tower.

Finaly it powers up and I pull the trigger causing it to rapily fire at the beast causing it back away.

I continue to hold down the trigger of the turret as the beast keeps pushing fowards. It climbs up the tower and is attempting to get to the top.

It sticks it head onto the top.

'Big mistake'

I change the aim of the turret and postion it directly at it's head before opening fire again.

The blast of the laser turret is so powerful that it makes it's head come flying off and the rest of it's body fall down.

"Well that's one problem sloved..." I mutter before picking up my companion cube and climbing down the latter.

I see a door that leads to the inside of the tower "Wonder what's in here..." Walking in i spot a few crates.

Upon closer insecption the crates are marked with the Aperture logo. But there is one strange thing about them.

The Aperture logo on the crates had an E int he middle "Weird...".

Opening the crates I find some useful supplies.

Firstly there is an Aperture lab coat in here which would most likely keep me warmer than what I'm currently wearing 'It also smells better..' I think after taking a sniff of my tank top.

It also had some things like pants and shirt that go along with the lab coat.

Next I found what looks to me a laser rifle and some ammo for it "This will certainly come in handy if I run into any more of those.. Things" I say as I put it aside.

Lastly I found some canned food and a flask of open.

I put the things I found next to my companion cube before taking off my tank top and orange pants and replacing them with the cleaner clothes I found in the crate. I notice that that Aperture logo on the lab coat also has an E in the middle. What is it with aperture and the letter E these days?

After changing I make sure the door to the tower is locked before lying down next to my companion cube and new rifle.

Chell's POV

Opening my eyes I see the morning sunlight shining through the windows of the tower. Standing up I strech my arms and legs before picking up my new laser rifle which I found in the crate.

As I'm strapping it to my back I hear my stomach growl reminding me I haven't ate in... Well forever.

I have look around the tower searching for food but to no succes. I decide to go scavenging for food and supplies.

With my rifle on my back I walk out of the tower and climb up the latter onto the top. From the top of the tower I look around the fields seeing if I could spot anything.

In the distance I saw what looked to be a medium sized building. After that I climb back down and head in the direction of the building.

-28 Minutes Later-

As I get closer to the building I spot a group of people guarding it.

They seem to be armed mostly with makesift melee weapons and armour. They also all look extreamly dirty like they haven't washed in months.

I dive behind a rock to avoid them seeing me as they patrol around the building.

While I'm trying to work up a plan my stomach growls again alerting a near by guard to my pressence.

The guard starts walking towards the rock. He is armed with a spiked baseball bat and wearing spiked baseball gear.

As he gets to the rock I attempt to make a run for it but he grabs my arm and pulls me out from behind the rock.

"Well look what we have here fellas! It looks like some girlie been sneaking 'round"

I try to break free from his hand but he just tightens his grip on me "What should we do with her boss?"

The man standing on top of the building who I assume is the boss yells "Throw her in the den and take what ever she's carrying!"

"Yes boss!" I get draged into the building and down the stairs into a basement where I see tons of cages full of people wearing nothing but rags. A man wearing goggle walks up to me and looks at me "...Yes...yes... I think we'll be able to sell her for... three hundred caps at least." He then goes around and rips the laser rifle off my back "hm... This is an extreamly valueble piece of weaponry... Now... Go throw her in with the rest of the slaves!"

After that they throw me into a large cage with a group of other people wearing simlier clothing to me.

'I need to figure out a way to escape with place... And to get some real clothing on..' Looking around room I spot something that could help me escape. I see the guards put some keys which I assume open the cages on a table. But there is no way to get them from here.

I decide to just wait for now and look for a way out.

-12 Hours Later-

I wake up in the middle of the night to see that there is now only one guard on duty.

He is armed with only a knife and is sitting on a chair, watching the cages.

I have to get him to somehow open the cage... But how...

"Hey you!" I shout at the guard who then stops what he's doing and looks at me "Could you move a bit I don't want to look at so much ugly!" He gets up and starts walking over to me "Who you going ugly"

"You!"

"Well why don't I come in there and show you why you don't disrespect a Cidital Slaver!" He angrily walks up to the cage and opens up the door and walks in with his knife. I quickly punch him in the face causing him to fall back a bit. One of the slaves in the pen gets up and decides to help me by punching the guard in the back.

"Thanks" "Don't mention it"

I go and loot the keys off the guard who's know lying on the guard having been knocked out. Unlocking the door I begin helping lead the slaves out. I pick up my laser rifle on the way out as well.

"Come on come on come... Quietly..." I whisper as I lead them up the stairs and past the sleeping guards. Just as we were about to get out one of the guards wake up "Hey! Those slave are escapibg stop them!" An alarm suddenly starts going off and guards pour out and begin chasing us.

I run as fast as I can and end up reaching the tower. One of the slaves gets up on the laser turret and uses it to fire at the guards to buy the rest of us time. I quickly run into the tower and grab my companion cube before running back out the tower just as a rocket, fired by the guards hits it, killing on the escaped slaves on it.

We all run in random directions hoping to get away from the slavers.

-14 Hours later-

So... Tired...

"Fourteen. Fourteen goddamm hours I've been walking and I have yet to find a place to rest. How big is this goddam wheat field anyway? Seriously! It goes on forever!"

Sighing I take a drink of water from my flask and keep going, It's been fourteen hours since I've escape those slavers. And fourteen hours without any rest.

I'd almost given up all hope before seeing a large moutain at the end of the wheat field.

Deciding to check it out I slowly walk over to it. Exaiming the moutain I see a cave being covered up by some bushes.

"Well this seems like a good a place as any to hide." I push past the bushes allowing myself into the cave. I then make sure to cover the entry back up with bushes before continueing.

I walk down into the cave as It gets deeper. At the end of the cave I see a metal blast door with a scanner next to it. Looks pretty high tech. Almost like aperture..

Walking up to the scanner It suddenly turns on and scans me. A voice that's the same as the anouncer back in aperture spoke "Recongised. Chell Redacted. You are cleared from entry." I wonder how it knew who I was.

The blast door opens before me and I wonder for a moment wether or not it's a good idea to go in. In the end I decide that I have no choice since It seems to be the best place to rest.

After walking in I see the blast door close after me.

The walk into the hallway and into what looks like a small bunker Lookaround it seems to be in the same style as the aperture facility.

On the wall the first room I walk into I see a giant Aperture Logo next ot a giant E surronded by stars. "Another E. Werid..." There are also some other signs saying what each door leads to.

I go down the one labled Barracks.

Upon entering I find a farily large room full of beds. Each bed looks extreamly dusty as if they haven't been cleaned in years. Looking around I see a door that is labled 'Officer's bedroom' I walk to see a medium sized room with one bed in it as well as some drawers and cupboards.

I look in the cupboards to find a gray and black uniform with and hat with the same E surronded by stars which I found at the entry of the bunker.

I take a look out of the room and back into the barracks where I see another door which is labaled showers.

"Thank god... I haven't showered at all since before what happened at aperture..." I head into the shower room. Aftet getting in I take off my lab coat and my other clothes off and put them on a bench. I then also undo my hair and let it down before getting in and turning on the shower.

After the shower and drying myself off I go and try to find some new clothes to wear since the ones I've been wearing are dirty due to running away from thsoe slaver assholes. Looking around the shower room I see a row of lockers. Looking inside one of them I find a black tank top with the same E and stars logo I keep seeing plasted onto it along with some dark grey sorts. I put them on and decide to keep my hair down for now.

I then walk out of the shower room and back into the barracks before making my way into the Officer's bed room where I jump onto the bed inside after dusting it off.

"Well today been an exicting day... But it's to get some sleep" I say as i drift off to sleep.

-Somewhere else-

Unknown POV

I'm sitting in my office when one of my Mr Gusties zooms in.

"Sir! A escape has happened at the Wheat field slaver's den!"

"...WHAT! How did this happen!" I scream at the stupid robot infront of me.

The robot then shows me a recording of the break out. It seems a woman in a lab coat led this escape.

"Hmm... Find me this woman and bring her to me. I'll show her why you don't mess with the Citidal Slaver's guilde..." I say darkly.

No one crosses me and gets away with it.

No one.

AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
